soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge
Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge is a platforming RPG game created for the Wii U, PS3, Xbox 360, PS4 and Xbox one. It was developed and published by Arcobaleno Studios. It is a sequel to the first Child of Light game, which was released in 2014. Plot After the defeat of Umbra, the Dark Queen, and bringing her people to the land Lemuria after saving them from a watery grave, Aurora became the new Queen of Light. She later met a king from a far away land and fell in love with him, eventually getting married and having a daughter named Belle, who is the game's protagonist. Four years after her birth, her father died from old age. When she was seven, Belle went out to the forest to play with her best friend, a fairy named Alyssa, eventually finding an old tome in the middle of the woods. With her curiousity getting the better of her, Belle opened the tome, accidentally freeing an evil warlock by the name of Magus, who was sealed away a long time ago for his evil uses of his own magic. He then set off to get his revenge on those who had sealed him away. Belle ran as fast as she could to warn her mother about the warlock, on to find out that Magus had already captured Aurora and has taken her away to his castle. Belle, beileving it was her fault that her mother was captured, then set off to rescue her mother and to save Lemuria from chaos, with the help of her friend, Alyssa the fairy, and other allies they meet along the way. Party Members Throughout the story, you gain party members that can help you during battle. You can switch party members during battle and outside of battle. There are ten different party members in total. These party members include: *Laura, an energenic fairy and Alyssa's older sister. *Albus, a shy member of the Lupus, a race of anthropomorphic wolves in Lemuria. *Leonidas, a tough and serious warrior member of the Leo, a race of anthropomorphic lions in Lemuria. *Olive, a member of the Aerostati, who wishes to become Lemuria's most famous chef. *Flos, a polite and quiet gardener girl and a member of the Capilli, a dwarf-like race in Lemuria. *Silva, a mischievous imp in the Imp Woods who loves to play pranks on unsuspecting people. *Lignum, The Spirit of Earth who takes the form of a treant and resides in the Ancient Grove of the Imp Woods. *Aurora, the Queen of Light and Belle's mother. *Artorius, a barbarian member of the Bovem, an all male minotaur race in Lemuria, who seeks revenge on Magus for killing his father. *Nix, an archer member of the Glaciem, a pixie race in Lemuria that are known for their pure, white hair. Bosses *Papilionem, Beauty of the Insect Trio. Is based off of a butterfly. *Storm Leviathan, Possessed Guardian of the sea *Risus and Iocum, Possessed Aerostati jesters *Gorgon, Creature residing in the Cave of Reflections *Earth Crawler, Possessed garden of Flos *Vespa, Sharp tongue of the Insect Trio. Is based off of a wasp. *Lignum, Spirit of Earth *Possessed Aurora, Magus' puppet *Ignis, Spirit of Fire *Marionette, Possessed marionette in Moonlit Mansion *Umbraculo, Spirit of Shadow and owner of Moonlit Mansion *Araneae, Poison of the Insect Trio. Is based off of a spider. *Aquam, Spirit of Water *Ice Golem, Gatekeeper of the Palace of Ice *Stiria, Spirit of Ice *Great Griffin, Possessed Guardian of Sky Town *Arctos, Spirit of Wind *Regina, Queen of Fairies and gatekeeper to the Palace of Light *Lucem, Spirit of Light *Soluto, Evil warlord and General of Magus' army *Insect Trio, Trio of thieves with an insect theme **Papilionem **Vespa **Araneae *Magus, Evil warlock transformed into a dark dragon Locations *Aurora's Castle *Castle Town Square *Forest of Fairies *Lupus Populi *Tempest Sea *City of the Leo *Illusion Desert *Bovem Canyon *Cave of Reflections *Capilli Village *Flos' Greenhouse *Imp Woods *Ancient Grove *Pyro Mountain *Temple of Ignis *Moonlight Carnival *Moonlit Mansion *Shizumeru *Jiin no Mizu *Village of the Glaciem *Palace of Ice *Sky Town *Temple of Hurricanes *Palace of Light *Venenum Swamp *City of Shadows *Palace of Shadow Category:CoL: Darkness' Revenge Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Child of Light